The purpose of this grant request is to support a national meeting entitled "Modern Concepts in Brain Tumor Therapy, Laboratory and Clinical Investigation", to be held in Atlanta, Georgia on February 26, 27 and 28, 1976. This symposium will review current knowledge of animal tumor models, pharmacology and cellular kinetics, neuropathology, new diagnostic techniques and biochemical markers and advances in therapy including clinical trials and their analysis. It is believed that such a symposium is timely because of the current interest in chemotherapy as a probable means of managing primary and metastatic brain tumors that previously have responded less than satisfactorily to the combined efforts of the surgeon & radiation therapist.